hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra Sparx
"It feels too surreal. I know I might be about to face my death, but it feels like it can't be so. I have too much back at home to merely surrender. But doesn't everybody? Nobody wants to die, but we all face death one time or another." Lyra Sparx is a District 7 tribute created by Nikki-Chan. She participated in the 22nd Hunger Games, placing second. Bio Lyra grew up in District 7 with ten other siblings. The family didn't have a lot of money but managed to get by. Lyra's childhood was rather happy; until her elder brother Allan was struck by a falling tree and left crippled. Following the accident, Lyra was required to work in the forests in order to provide for her family. While the work was hard, it helped her become adept in using the axe, something that aided her in the arena. Appearance Lyra has disheveld, chin-length auburn hair, although it is currently longer in the Afterlife. Her eyes are round and soft gray. Lyra is considerably taller than most girls her age, and despite being slender, is also well-muscled. While she sometimes appears awkward and usure what to do with herself, that is far from the case; a look in her eyes reveal a wisdom beyond her years. Personality Lyra has a very motherly and family-oriented personality. She serves as a voice of reason for her friends and is often seen as an older-sister figure. She is extremely determinated. Despite being level-headed and down to earth, messing with somebody Lyra is close to is a huge mistake, as seen when she kills Blake. She has a love for deadpan humor, often illustrated in the Afterlife. The Arena //Currently under construction; this is written on sheer memory, so it's pretty crappy// Lyra entered the arena with Eva Meadowage as an ally after recieving an 8 in training. Lyra was shocked upon entering the arena, realizing that they were placed in the middle of cold water; as she could barely swim, Lyra struggled to the cornucopia, but managed to recover an axe, a backpack, and some other supplies. Lyra later allied with Rosetta Dragomir during the first feast. Together, they got a large bird that served as a method of transportation around the arena. Shortly afterwards, Eva was killed. In a fit of rage, Lyra killed Blake atop the bird by slamming her axe through his stomach. Both Lyra and Rosetta managed to get to the final four, along with Tom Sparks and Artemis Noel. Following a long struggle, Rosetta speared Tom and Artemis died from poison neeedles. Deciding that Rosetta needed the win more than she, Lyra killed herself with a knife in the heart. She died almost immediately after, Rosetta being crowned the victor. The Afterlife Upon dying, Lyra befriended a tribute from the previous Hunger Games, Ember Light. They bonded over a similar regret for dying and leaving behind their families. She later got a job at a cafe frequented by The Overly Dramatic, Not-Very-Manly Doctor, whom she bickers with often. Trivia *Lyra was in the same class as Kim, a tribute from the previous Hunger Games whom was known to have gone insane. Lyra cites that she was smart and kind pre-arena. *Lyra's surname is a homophone with that of another HG2 tribute, Tom Sparks.